(A) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a radio-frequency communication transceiver, and more particularly, to a radio-frequency communication transceiver with a receiver load termination.
(B) Description of the Related Art
Conventional radio-frequency (RF) transceiver design comprises a waveguide to receive an RF signal, which is then processed by an analog processing unit, such as an analog IC. The RF signal is then further processed by a digital processing unit, such as a digital IC.
In conventional RF communication systems, such as an RF satellite transceiver, the receiving signals are received at an IO port of a waveguide, conducted to a receiving port, and then forwarded to an analog processing unit. For transmitting, on the other hand, the transmitting signals are outputted from the analog processing unit via a transmitting port to the waveguide and then are conducted to the IO port of the waveguide.
However, the vertical polarization component of the receiving RF signals should be removed to prevent RF transceivers from malfunctioning while receiving RF signals. Therefore, conventional RF transceivers may further comprise a receiver load termination to remove the reflecting signals of the receiving RF signals. The receiver load termination can remove the polarized signals perpendicular to the receiving RF signals.
When RF transceivers transmit RF signals, however, some portions of the transmitting RF signals may pass the receiver load termination to cause energy loss of the transmitting RF signals and the quality thereof is jeopardized. Therefore, there is a need to design an RF transceiver to reduce the energy loss of the transmitting RF signals.